


Her Boys

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been her boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all US aired episodes especially the episode 'Sarah'!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own them!
> 
> This is also my first Haven fic ;)

_Sarah_

As she sat next to Stuart on the hospital bed, Sarah glanced back at the two men, Nathan and Duke. In a short amount of time, they had touched her life so much. Nathan, by giving her love for what seemed to be the very first time and Duke by helping to save her life after that Roy Crocker wanted her dead.

It didn’t matter that she had known them for just a few days; they had somehow become her boys.

_Lucy_

She could not understand why her boss, Howard, would want her teaching Third graders at Haven Elementary, but he was insistent that she would do good work there. Lucy found the work challenging and engaging, especially since she had come across some Troubled students who needed her help. But there were two boys in her Third grade class that drew her attention the most.

Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker were among her most attentive students, always vying for her attention by competing against one another. Lucy always treated this behavior with a grin and the loving thought that ‘boys will be boys.’

_Audrey_

Grabbing beer from her fridge, Audrey glanced out on to her balcony where Nathan and Duke were sitting waiting for her and the beer. They bickered as they often did but she knew that in reality, they were probably each other’s best friend (even though neither one would admit it). Audrey didn’t need to be a genius to know that they both were on their best behavior tonight because of her.

Time was ticking away and she had a matter of a couple of weeks until the Hunter Storm and the mysterious barn. Until when she disappeared again for another 27 years, forgetting herself completely and emerging as a new person. 

Shaking her head, Audrey pushed those thoughts of what was going to the back of her mind. All that mattered now was the time that she got to spend with her boys.

She just hoped beyond hope that she would be able to remember them when the time came. She didn’t want to forget either of her boys.

_Jenna_

Having already read about the strange things that happen in Haven, Jenna was pleasantly surprised that the police station looked to be as normal as possible.

She didn’t know what she had expected although as she looked around the station, she couldn’t help but experience déjà vu. It was if she had been in this building before but that was impossible since this was the first time she, Jenna Brown, had come to Haven.

Shaking her head in annoyance at her absurd thoughts, Jenna walked up to Chief Wuornos’ close door and knocked.

Upon hearing the reply to come in, she opened the door. There were two middle aged men sitting in the chairs by the desk. The one sitting the closest to her looked like an old hippy with dark brown eyes and graying long hair which was tied back. The second man was behind the desk and had a distinguished look about him. He had silvered black hair and the most beautiful piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. 

At the sight of her, both men jumped up out of their seats, tears running down their cheeks.  
Jenna didn’t stop to think why they were crying. She took a step into the room and started whispering "My boys." 

She didn’t know who they were but somehow she just knew that they were her boys. They had always been her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I took some creative liberty because so far we don't know what Lucy worked as before she came to Haven. I went with teacher because well I feel like teachers do help people a lot


End file.
